The Wrong Wife
by bloomsburry
Summary: One day, a botch meditation in the dark cave of Ahch-To sends Rey's soul careening back into the past, where she wakes up as Padme Amidala; Anakin Skywalker's beloved wife. (100 word challenge, drabble series) .
1. Chapter 1

Rey thought she can find the answers in the dark cave.

She thought she can finally see her parents.

But she is wrong.

What she finds instead is a connection to the past that is not her own.

.

"Padme," a masculine voice said to her right.

With her eyes still close, Rey frowned when she felt a naked torso pressing against her side.

At once, her eyes shot open and was met by the sight of a handsome, naked man hovering over her nude form.

Rey couldn't help but scream, and then, she forced push the unknown man away from her.

The man - who was still naked - went sailing across the room and crashed into a wardrobe.

Rey didn't feel mildly guilty about hearing his body hitting the solid furniture.

.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for reading! Your reviews fuels my passion for writing so please don't hesitate to tell me what you think! If you want to see the aesthetics, story trailer and photoshopped edits that I made for the story please check out my twitter, facebook pinterest, youtube or tumblr account. But you can always contact me on _**twitter, facebook or tumblr** _so please don't be a stranger and let us be friends!


	2. Chapter 2

"What in the –!" the man exclaimed, sounding completely shock as he carefully stood up in all his naked glory. "Padme, how did you do that?! How did you use the Force to push me away!"

Rey could only ogle at him, and when it suddenly dawned on her what she was doing, she turned scarlet.

"Who's Padme?!" Rey asked instead, covering herself with the blanket as she slowly stood up. "And who are you?!"

"You are Padme! And I am your husband, Anakin! Don't you remember?" the unknown man replied, sounding confused.

"No," Rey said, "And my name is Rey not Padme! So you've got the wrong wife!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Just so you know this is a 100 word drabble series. So thank you for reading! Your reviews fuels my passion for writing so please don't hesitate to tell me what you think! If you want to see the aesthetics, story trailer and photoshopped edits that I made for the story please check out my twitter, facebook pinterest, youtube or tumblr account. But you can always contact me on _**twitter, facebook or tumblr** _so please don't be a stranger and let us be friends!


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean I've got the wrong wife?!" the man asked while he strode towards her. Still in his naked glory.

Instantly, Rey scrambled away from him. Her eyes closing to avoid staring at the man's naked figure.

"I'm not your wife!" She told him while she wrapped the blanket securely around herself.

"Of course, you are Padme!" the man exclaimed. "We have been married for a month now. Don't you remember?"

"No, I don't remember! Because I'm not your wife! If I was, I would remember marrying someone like you!" was Rey's answer.

"Padme, stop acting like you don't know me! You are breaking my heart." The man said in despair.

"I'm sorry!" Rey cried out. "But I'm not really your wife!"

"Yes, you are!" The man insisted and then Rey suddenly found herself being engulfed into a tight hug.

"You are my wife," the man said while he drew her into his arms. "And there's nothing that could change that. Not even you…"


	4. Chapter 4

Rey tore herself from the man who called himself her husband.

Then, she ran, nearly tripping over the blanket which was still wrapped around her naked form.

"Padme!" The man called out while he ran after her.

Panicking, Rey saw an open door and dove towards it.

It was a bathroom, she soon realized as she instantly locked the door behind her.

"Padme! Open the door!" Rey heard the man shout from the outside and she shortly search frantically for a weapon inside the bathroom.

Rey happened to glance at the mirror, where she immediately froze on the spot.

The woman gazing at the mirror was not her.

It was a beautiful woman whom she didn't know at all.

Without thinking, Rey let out a scream of surprise and the man outside suddenly became worried for her.

"Padme! Are you alright in there?!" the man asked as he started banging at the bathroom door.

Rey didn't answer of course. Instead she continued to gaze at her own reflection still looking quite shock.


End file.
